All Work and No Play
by BlushingNinja
Summary: Kensei thinks Hisagi needs time away from work, so he invites him out for drinks to help him relax


**Notes: **A challenge piece I wrote with the prompt:  
Any yaoi Bleach pairing that is not your favourite (ShunShiro)  
So here is a Hisagi/Kensei fic! Because Hisagi is such a sweetie and Kensei is such a badass – I had to resist the OCC urge for Kensei to constantly say "I punch wit' ma fists"  
Enjoy!

Kensei was a patient man, usually, when the time called for it, unlike now. Prowling the offices of the _Seireitei Communication_, the tall Captain glared at any unfortunate shinigami who crossed his path. Making his way to the Editors office, he didn't bother to knock as he entered; trapped behind piles of paperwork, editorials and drafts sat his lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi. Jolting up right as his Captain stormed in Hisagi made to stand, only to be waved down by his superior.

"At ease kid, what are you still doing here?" Frowning at the question, the scarred man's calm exterior was a mask to the barley controlled fear that rocketed through him. Had his Captain given him an order that he'd forgotten? Was there a meeting he needed to attend? Nothing sprung to mind which just made the anxiety worse.

"Should I be somewhere Captain?" Hisagi asked cautiously. While his Captain wasn't a particularly violent man, he could be known to bring forth a Hollow influenced wrath of a very angry and slightly bitter visored.

Grinning at his lieutenant's carefully centred but fracturing expression, Kensei laughed.

"I knew you'd forget, a thousand different things going on in that head of yours and you forget such an important thing?"

Hisagi felt himself wash hot and cold at the realisation he had indeed forgotten something. Reaching for his work diary, Kensei's hand suddenly trapped his to the desk before it could reach the black leather bound book. A heavy grip clamped down upon Shūhei's wrist, tightening almost painfully as he looked up meeting Kensei's eyes.

"Think Hisagi-san, you really can't remember?"

_Remember, remember_! Hisagi wracked his brain, replaying every conversation he'd had with his Captain in the last week. It surely couldn't be anything paperwork related, it was a Friday and both Captain and Lieutenant always ensured every thing was done so they could both enjoy the relative freedom of the weekend to the fullest. The Squad's drills and training likewise were taken care of, Kensei handled that aspect of their Squad with practised ease, as though there had been a week rather then a hundred years between his Captaincy. So if it wasn't Squad related, then what?

Admitting defeat Shūhei attempted to dislodge his Captain's hold.

"I'm sorry sir, but I think I've forgotten" Feeling the dark haired man struggle against his bounds gave Kensei a mild satisfaction. He didn't want to punish his lieutenant, in fact, it was the complete opposite.

"It's Friday night lieutenant" Licking his lip nervously, Hisagi nodded.

"Yes I am aware Captain." The fingers linked around his wrist loosened until a callused thumb rubbed across his pulse, doubtless feeling the beat beneath it speed up in anxiety and a strange kind of arousal.

"I'm not sure if you are aware, not really. Because if you were you surely wouldn't be sitting in the office, after work hours." He paused, leaning across Hisagi's desk.

"If you really were aware it was Friday night, you'd be out drinking with the rest of us"

Blinking confused Shūhei found it difficult to breath, Kensei had levelled his face close to his across the expanse of the desk. It was an intimidation tactic, getting up in each other's faces. But Hisagi didn't back down, instead he squared his shoulders and leant forward, bringing their faces even closer together.

"As I informed you Captain, I have a final draft to complete, I can not take the time off to drink."

He remembered now; after returning to the Ninth Squad barracks, exhausted from his trip to the Living World with the SWA, Kensei had ambushed and berated him for his hard working, but naive nature when it came to being used by varied members of the Gotei Thirteen.

"You need to relax more Shūhei-san" Kensei had said in a strange, soft tone, coupled with an air of understanding.

"Everybody knows how hard you work" then added in a quiet whisper "nobody questions your loyalty, I know it's hard, but believe me, every body how loyal and hard you work."

His voice had sounded awkward, almost raw in the night air, but it was only for a moment, and seconds later he'd gruffly asked the younger man out for drinks with their Squad that Friday evening. Shūhei had cheerfully declined, too many deadlines, not enough time to get drunk and take the time off to recover.

"You never have time" Nose to nose, Kensei heatedly glared down at his subordinate's grey eyes, "You're going to work yourself into a mental break down Shūhei." His eyes were drawn to the stark, black ink on the younger man's cheek. A homage to his own tattoo, a not-so-secret bond they shared. With his free hand, the silver hair Captain rested his heavy palm on the other man's cheek, the tips of his fingers brushing over the number which held so much importance to him and yet held enough value to Shūhei to have it tattooed on his face. His fingers lingered over the soft skin of his cheek, running the hand further down his face, smoothing along the line of his strong jaw, and brushing the silky hair at the base of his neck. Cupping Hisagi's face, tattoo pressed against his palm, Kensei brought his lips crashing down on Shūhei's, swallowing the startled cry the other man made, and grinning successfully at the slight moan that followed Shūhei's initial surprise. Deepening the kiss, he licked across the dark haired man's lips, sighing in relief as the scarred shinigami welcomed the oral assault, hot and wet. Their tongues duelled within a flesh battleground, a fight fought with tongue, lips and teeth. A sharp set of white teeth nipped out and sunk into Kensei's bottom lip, losing at his own game, the older man let his tongue retreat as a shiver of pleasure pain flooded his body. Stepping down from his status as aggressor, Kensei broke their kiss, both men jerking back, chests heaving, eyes fluttering, with cheeks pink in breathlessness and arousal.

"We'll be at the Drunken Eighth, be there lieutenant, that's an order"

Turning on his heels, the Ninth Squad Captain shut the door with a sharp click, pleased that he didn't hear footstep following him. He smiled, walking the path he'd entered from, Hisagi would come, there was no way his lieutenant could say no now.

* * *

Shūhei straightened his uniform, tightening his sash and rising it higher on his waist. Walking along the darken streets, he gulped back his nervousness for the utmost time that evening. His Captain had kissed him, physically kissed him! Their lips had touched, but not just their lips, the kiss had lasted much longer then that, long enough to leave him feeling light headed, sporting a raging hard on, and begging for more. So he'd decided to come out onto the streets of Seireitei to the bar run by a retired Eighth Squad member, who named it in honour of his old Squad.

He needed to confront Kensei, just for verification on what the hell had happened and why. Was it just to shake him out of his workaholic tendencies? Or had there been something more behind his sudden outburst and interest.

Stepping into the hot bar, Hisagi's gaze swept the room, immediately noting faces he knew from his Squad and select members of other Squads, including his own Captain coupled with several others and their lieutenants. Meeting a set of dark, chocolate eyes across the bar, Hisagi felt his breath catch as he watched Kensei's gaze set upon him, assessing him up and down, as he waved off the joke a very intoxicated Captain Kyōraku finished telling. Frozen in his spot, Shūhei couldn't move, riveted under his Captain's intense sights.

Excusing himself from the conversation with surrounding officers, Kensei stood and marched over to his lieutenant. His usually confident stride, lacking slightly as the alcohol running through his veins ruined his balance. Leaning lightly on the low lying bar as he crossed the room, Kensei slung his arm around his lieutenant, who braced in time to catch his heavily muscled Captain.

"Hisagi-san, you made it! Thank God, I thought you were going to sit behind that desk of yours all night." Bringing his face closer, mouth near Shūhei's ear as if sharing a secret, he whispered "What changed your mind?" Grinning at his own jibe Kensei straightened and stared down his lieutenant, though they were similar in height, Kensei dominated the small area between them, leaving Hisagi struggling to gain the upper hand on his desire to confront his Captain on his earlier actions. Taking a step back, Shūhei settled a frown on his face, opposing his Captain's terrifying smile.

"Your order Captain," his kept his voice dull and emotionless, lest he give away the churning cocktail of emotions rushing through him.

"What?" Kensei voice was clearer, not slurred by sake as it had been moments before, hinting to Hisagi that his initial drunken appearance was a ploy to put him at ease.

"Your order Captain, you ordered me to come, so I did" Narrowing his eyes the broad man set his forehead in a frown.

"Oh, I see, that's how it is." Pushing past Hisagi and out the door, Kensei gestured with a finger "If that's the case, outside lieutenant now, that's an order" he added with a hint of venom.

Glancing around the room, Shūhei noted that their discussion had been completely unnoticed by any of the occupations of the bar, as all were now enthralled by Captain Kyōraku's poetry reading, a piece he titled _To Nanao-chan Magnificent Breasts._

Slipping out of the hot, crowded room, Shūhei was immediately pinned against the wall outside the bar, and was dragged roughly along the bricked surface, pulled by his Captain. Finding themselves in the back alley along side the bar, Kensei pushed his lieutenant hard against the wall, cracking his knuckles as he faced down the younger man. Hisagi was unsure how to processed, he didn't come here to fight Kensei just to find out where they stood. Instead of a heavy hitting fist descending on his face, a soft, dry set of lips met the skin of his cheek instead. Blinking in surprise, Shūhei opened his mouth to argue, only to be silenced by a fierce kiss, words escaped him as a primitive desire over ruled his system. A hard wall of muscle pressed him back against the brick, as a velvet tongue licked within his mouth, muffling the moans that threatened to burst forth. Hisagi pulled his head back, knocking against the wall, pain awaking his common sense.

"Captain what the fuck are you-"

"You dumbshit Hisagi," pulling back to watch him, Kensei smiled as he stole a quick kiss from Shūhei surprised lips "I'm ordering you to have a good time, to relax." Taking advantage of his bent neck, Kensei dipped lower to lick a path down his subordinate's neck, teasing the soft, sensitive flesh around the explosive jewellery atop his Adam's Apple. Inhaling quickly Shūhei, bit his lip to keep moans from leaking out into the open. His hands found the top of Kensei's shoulders, pulling the silver haired man closer, arching his back off the wall to push against the heaving chest of his Captain. Sliding the black robe from his lieutenant's shoulders, Kensei ran his large hands down the hard, slender panes of Hisagi's body, jaggedly pulling at the sash Shūhei had so carefully centred before entering the bar. His robe parted for the visual pleasure of his Captain, hands smoothed down his chest, pausing only to touch the slightly darker peach of the younger man's nipples. Harshly rolling the hardened peak between his fingers, he watched Hisagi cried out at the sensation, the sound running straight to his groin. Humming at the reaction provoked in his lieutenant, Kensei pulled at the front of Hisagi's hakama, teasingly rubbing the straining tent of his erection through his fundoshi.

"Are you having a good time Shūhei?" the question fell on deaf ears, Hisagi's mind was occupied only with getting Kensei to touch him again. Noting his desperation, the visored torn at the front of Shūhei hakama, un-tucking the fundoshi to capture the dark haired man's harden cock.

Groaning out loud at the contact, Hisagi pushed himself forward, thrusting his manhood into the tight fist, rewarded with the delicious hold tightening. Smiling, Kensei began slow and steady jerks up and down the cock in his hand, feeling the hot damp of pre cum ooze leak out along the shaft. Panting as Kensei sped the pace of his jerks up fanatically, Shūhei felt lighted headed, leaning back against the wall for support, the pleasure rocketing through his veins compared to nothing he'd experienced before. He could still hear the hum of voices and dim music from the bar, the uncomfortable stank from the alley and the linger heat of the day encased in the bricks behind him. More so he was hyper aware of Kensei; the intense gleam in those dark brown eyes, the large callused hand pulling hard at his flesh inducing a brain melting form of pleasure which just continued to build. Pausing as Hisagi's breath hitched, Kensei crushed a kiss to his lieutenant's mouth as he hammered the younger man home to orgasm.

Colours flashed across Shūhei's version as his cock pumped out spumes of hot cum against Kensei's tight fist, grinding out the final waves of pleasures that coursed through him. Panting in gulping breaths, Shūhei couldn't meet Kensei eye as he watched his Captain wipe his hands down then stand back to let him set his robes right.

"I'm going back inside for another drink" Kensei turned his back on the lieutenant, walking down the alley way, to look up and down the street for anyone who might have walked past and spied them. "You should join me."

Speechless Hisagi shook his head, his thoughts were still in shambles;

"N-no, no thank you Captain"

Frowning Kensei turned and stared down his lieutenant, eyes narrow.

"If you're not here to drink and relax, why did you come out?" A high blush rose in Hisagi's cheeks as he pulled his sash tight.

"Who says I'm not relaxed?" His voice dropped several octaves, a deep sensual tone that surprised both himself and Kensei. Leaning back against the wall, the visored crossed his arms, grinning at the obvious implication.

"Who says it has to stop here?" Shaking his head, Shūhei sighed.

"I do, I'm sorry, I just-"

"I know, I know" Kensei finished for him "just don't have the time." The grin slipped from his face "could you at least come in for a bit? Have some cheap bar food, listen to some of Kyouku's bad poetry?" Slinging an arm around the broad man's shoulders Hisagi pushed him off the corner of the wall with his hip and back towards the bar.

"Just for a bit, it's the least I could do."

Snorting a laugh as they made their way, shoulder to shoulder through the doorway, Kensei shook his head

"If that's your way of saying thanks I'll take it!"


End file.
